


Stay (G Version)

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock didn't want her to go but didn't know how to make her stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay (G Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: None  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Elementary or its characters.  
> A/N: This is the rated G version. There is also a rated M version with "extra" stuff.

Sherlock watched from the door way of Joan’s room as she packed her bags. Her days of being his rehabilitation assistant were over. Sherlock was doing well and sober. He wasn’t at risk of relapsing.  Sherlock watched as she folded shirts and tucked them away. He didn’t want her to go, not that he would tell her that out loud. He thought of ways to make her stay. Maybe relapse on purpose just so she’d take care of him. A plan that was counterproductive at most so he squashed that. He was stumped. As brilliant as his mind was, he couldn’t come up with a way to make Joan stay aside from coming out and saying it. It was just a matter of pride.

The more the suitcase filled with clothes, the more filled with panic he became. He clinched his fists several times and continued to watch. Joan glanced at him a few times but didn’t say anything. To her, this was just what he needed to come to terms with what was going on. To her, he needed to watch. She didn’t regret her time with him. It was actually a fulfilling experience that she would never forget. Going to and solving cases with him was invigorating, something she was going to miss dearly. Joan paused and looked up meeting his grey eyes. She couldn’t read him, couldn’t tell what he was feeling. Would she miss him? That was a question she didn’t want to ask herself because she didn’t want to know the answer.

Hands in his pockets, he moved towards her maintaining eye contact. He had a look that she had never seen before. Holding a rumpled shirt in her hands she looked down at it and then up again. He was closer, just a step apart.

“Listen, Sherlock. I told you, my time is done here.” She said with her voice low.

“I know what you told me and this is what I’m telling you, I don’t want you to go.” He confessed.

Joan stood there dumbfounded. It was the last thing she expected him to say. Because of shock she had no words.

“I mean it. I don’t want you to go.” He said again but this time he wasn’t looking into her eyes.

Joan’s mind raced. Why was he looking at her lips? Why were his eye lashes so damned long and beautiful? Why was he leaning in closer? She watched as he licked his lips.

“What are you doing?” She whispered but did not pull away.

“About to kiss you Joan.” He replied while tilting his head to the side.

“All right.” She replied and allowed him to kiss her.

His lips were warm and inviting against her own. She kissed him back by pressing her lips against his. Joan was curious. She wanted to see how far all of this would go. Sherlock was all but ready when she opened her mouth. He deepened the kiss immediately, wrapping his arms around her and holding her against his body. When he pulled away, her hands were still clenching handfuls of his shirt.

“Don’t go. I don’t want you to go.” He repeated. “Stay.”

And so she stayed, for one more night anyway.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos if you enjoyed. Thank You


End file.
